


Patrick beats Pete to the punch

by Mswriter07



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: BB!Patrick, Fluff, M/M, Smut, St. Patrick's Day, but he's legal in Illinois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Like the title - Patrick beats Pete to the punch.A/N:  First I want to apologize for, we'll say preposting this, but I wanted to post St. Patrick's Day fluff on St. Patrick's Day and now basically to say I hope you enjoy the alluded to smut and further filling of the story.  And Patrick being BAMF in his own way.





	Patrick beats Pete to the punch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you like kudo and/comment. Thanks bunches.

On St. Patrick’s Day, Patrick paced his room with a black velvet ring box in his hands. He knew he was only 17 and that a lot about how he was going about this would be backwards but he found that his life wasn’t normal as soon as he was introduced to Pete Wentz, previous lead of Arma Angelus and Racetraitor. They had a small house party to play that night and he knew beer and whatever else would probably be their payment and that Pete would make as many St. Patrick’s references to and about Patrick as he could.

When it was time for him to meet the band outside he pulled the ring from the box and found a small bag to put it in so he wouldn’t lose it in his pocket while he played. He pulled on his favorite hat and grabbed his guitar case and his amp and cable. Once outside Patrick shoved his guitar in the back along with his amp and hoped for the best. He got into the back of the van and was pulled to the back by Pete so that Pete could claim Patrick’s space and him in general for the most part - at least to Patrick’s thinking and logic.

They did a pretty good house party performance and any time Patrick asked for water, beer was given to him, so by the end of his set he was a bit buzzed. It still didn’t stop him from his original plan but now he had liquid courage set aside to help. He tugged Pete towards the garage where no one of importance, i.e. any of thier bandmates, were hiding out and he dropped to his knee when he and Pete were in a relative private corner.

Pete looked over Patrick and saw the flushed cheeks and sweat dripping from under Patrick’s hat and he wanted to ask questions but he waited for Patrick to talk.

Patrick pulled the small bag out from his pocket and he removed the ring from the plastic. From under the brim of one of his well worn hats he asked, “Pete will you marry me?”

Pete couldn’t move but glanced over Patrick’s features and the ring he held in one of his hands and wondered which universe he was currently in. He looked at the ring with more focus and said as he tried to control his breathing, “Yes...yeah….damn. Yes!”

Patrick put the ring on Pete’s finger and then as he stood up, he let out a chuckle and said, “I beat you to the proposal even though we aren’t dating yet.”

“You did but we can totally date until you’re 18 and then we’ll bring our parents and Joe and Andy to the courthouse to get married officially.” Pete said.

Patrick grinned at that idea and said, “That we can do and luckily it’s only about five weeks to go. We can handle that.”  
Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick and he said, “We got this as long as your parents’ aren’t completely freaked that you proposed to me just now.”

“I saved the money and I’ll be 18 soon so they can’t really freak out. They can and will but considering that I bought your ring with our band earnings and such they can’t say much.”

Pete ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair pushing his hat off and he said, “They can and will have a say but it’ll be advice oriented. I actually wanted to propose as soon as you turned 18 but you beat me to it with this house party.”

“I try Pete.” Patrick glanced at Pete’s face and leaned in to catch Pete’s mouth in a quick kiss and then he moved his kisses along Pete’s jaw. The intensity from it all had Patrick pressed against Pete’s hips and his mouth attached to Pete’s jaw and neck. Pete couldn’t help but squeeze Patrick’s ass and he moaned as Patrick pressed closer.

“Let’s get out of here.” Pete said.

“Sounds good.” Patrick said as he gave Pete’s lips a few dry kisses.

Pete couldn’t believe his night and he tugged Patrick out of the garage and onto the sidewalk as he tried to work out the quickest way back to his house from where they were. Patrick laced their fingers together and he said, “We’re three blocks from your house. Come on.”

Pete followed behind Patrick and they made it to house in record time. Pete didn’t see his parents’ cars so he figured that they’d have the house to themselves long enough to consummate their newfound engagement and relationship. Pete opened the front door and saw his brother and sister on the couch. He ignored them and tugged Patrick up the stairs to his attic bedroom. The two boys ignored Pete’s siblings questions and scrambled up the stairs and into the attic.

Pete pushed Patrick onto his bed and looked over his best friend and soon to be husband - the sweat from the show drying on Patrick’s clothes and skin. Patrick tossed his hat on the floor by the bed and that seemed to get Pete moving. Pete stripped out of his clothes and grabbed his lube and a condom out of his nightstand. When he turned back towards the bed, Patrick had pulled his shirt and pants off was lying against Pete’s pillows. “Oh Jesus, Trick. Fucking beautiful.”

“Hurry up before I come in my boxers.” Patrick said as he stretched.

“You are evil Stumph.” Pete said as he laid down next to Patrick.

“No. Evil is if I walked downstairs to the bathroom to finish this and then go home.”

“Dirty mouth. I think I need to clean it out.” Pete grinned and pulled Patrick close for another kiss and he worked himself under Patrick. He spread his legs so Patrick fit better and he let out a moan as Patrick settled. 

Patrick reached for the lube bottle and coated his fingers in the cold liquid. He shoved his boxers down on his thighs and Pete glanced at what Patrick had to offer and couldn’t hold back the choked noise from the back of his throat. Patrick caught Pete’s look and he decided that Pete needed to be distracted so he nudged Pete’s cheek and Pete looked at Patrick. Patrick pressed his lips to Pete’s and he ran the tip of his tongue along Pete’s bottom lip and nipped at it before he took both of them in his hand.

Pete yelped and arched his back. Patrick got a steady rhythm going and he kissed along Pete’s neck and along his necklace of thorns while moaning and panting against Pete’s skin. “Close….so close.” Patrick panted.

“Do it.” Pete groaned as he pushed his hips against Patrick’s fist. Patrick rolled his hips and ran his slippery fingertips over the heads of their dicks and they felt their orgasms hit. 

Patrick collapsed next to Pete and he sucked air into his lungs. His hand found Pete’s and he realized it was Pete’s left hand. He raised their laced fingers and kissed Pete’s hand. “Beautiful.”

“Glad you made the first move and can’t wait till you fuck me.” Pete said as he kissed Patrick’s earlobe.

“Me too and now to clean up.” Patrick said as he reached for the blanket to clean them up before he pulled his boxers back up.

When he reached for his boxers, Pete let out a noise and tugged the shorts down again. “Please?”

“Fine.” Patrick sighed and continued, “But I feel more comfortable with at least my shorts on for bed.”

“Okay.” Pete murmured as Patrick kicked his shorts off of the bed and Pete grabbed the extra blanket to cover them up.

The next morning, Pete’s bedroom door opened and his mother Dale saw the two boys tangled together and Pete was sleeping. The next thing she noticed was that Pete had a silver band on his left hand and he never wore rings. Something had happened the previous night and they would find out when the two woke up. Things were going to get more interesting in the coming future. She smiled at the two and closed the door quietly and went back downstairs.


End file.
